


Small Spaces, Big Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Living Together, Pre-Relationship, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver get stuck in a trunk together. (Pre-relationship, living together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces, Big Feelings

“Well this is wonderful. Just wonderful. I’m curious Oliver, how exactly did you get this far in life being claustrophobic? I mean really, you had to have been in some pretty close situations in your time. Maybe it’s a fear you should have gotten over,” Felicity was almost shouting at Oliver.

“I’m not actually the one that is freaking out right now,” Oliver replied with a raised eyebrow, as Felicity continually hit the ceiling right above them. Too close above them.

She didn’t even know how they had ended up here—they had been doing recon on a corrupt politician at a gala, when suddenly she felt a pinch at her neck as she headed to get a drink. Then she had woken up here, in this small cramped space, only slightly relieved that it was Oliver next to her and not someone else. His large frame taking up the space though, made her relief ebb slightly.

“Felicity, stop,” He grabbed her hands from their swinging, “It’s been hours. If anyone was coming, they would have already.”

Like that was supposed to calm her down.

“Oliver! You’re not even trying to get out!” Felicity replied.

“You’re forgetting that I am not tied up. When whoever is driving this car opens the trunk, which is what, I’m pretty sure, we’re in, I will take them out. But until then, you have to calm down.” Oliver said rationally, but Felicity felt panic creep up her throat.

“Right. Of course. Calm down,” Felicity replied, but her breathing came out in heavy pants.

“Hey,” Oliver said, and Felicity felt more than saw him guide a hand towards her face, angling it away from the ceiling and towards him, “Focus on my voice.”

“You have a lovely voice Oliver, but I don’t think now is the time to,” Felicity began in a bit of a sob, but was halted as a coarse finger slanted over her lips.

“Shhhh,” Oliver said, and Felicity concentrated on the lingering finger against her mouth, trying to block out the walls around her.

“It’s going to be okay, Felicity,” Oliver started, as his hand moved slowly from her mouth to cup her face and trace light patterns across her cheek with his thumb.

“We’re going to get out of here, no problem. We can go back to the apartment like it’s any other day. We’ll pick up Chinese food and get us each a carton of mint chocolate chip ice-cream, and watch whatever cheesy romantic comedy you want, or maybe we can binge on that show you’ve been watching? Since tomorrow is Saturday we could probably get away with pulling an all nighter and going into work late,”

As Oliver rambled in attempt to calm her, she focused on the cadence of his voice. His breath was only inches from her own, and she could just make out his eyes with a low light offered in the trunk. And had a soft smile on his face as he spoke reassuringly to her. His hand continued to trace soft patterns against her skin, but seemed to have subconsciously slipped back into her hair and scratched every so slightly against her scalp. She felt her traces of panic fade away as Oliver stopped speaking, but continued to touch her.

Without knowing, they had shifted impossibly close, with their legs intwined. Oliver noticed her change as her breathing began to speed up again, but for a whole different reason. His hand halted in her hair and Felicity could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he considered, and his hand slipped from her hair to her waist bringing her closer. Her breath landed on his neck in an almost-embrace, and she tried not to notice that their bodies were flush against one another. Tried not to notice the scent he seemed determined to leave on her skin—a musky sort of scent that was distinctly Oliver. But oh boy did she notice.

“Thank you,” She said, in an effort at normalcy, but Oliver only nodded slowly, the action causing his nose to brush against her glasses, and she let out a little gasp. She watched as his lips came towards hers tantalizingly slow, and she wetted hers own with her tongue, watching as his eyes became impossibly dark.

“Felicity,” her name spoken was a prayer between them that caused his lips to ghost over hers, his bottom lips barely brushing her top lip. 

Suddenly the space around them was filled with a light so bright Felicity felt her pupils painfully contract. She sprung from Oliver, slamming into the carpeted wall behind her.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Felicity eyes finally focused as Digg’s face came into view, and he looked down at them with a smirk. Oliver seemed to be coming to his senses and he looked as shocked as Digg at what had just happened.

“Next time I have to save your asses, I’ll knock first.”


End file.
